The present invention relates to compressors and, in a first aspect thereof, more particularly relates to a compressor having a central cam with one or more pistons and respective cam follower assemblies operatively connected to and radially extending from the centrally located cam. In another aspect, the invention relates to a compressor including a filter and filter retainer plate positioned between the compression chamber of the cylinder and outlet port of the cylinder head. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a compressor including a cam follower assembly having a roller element and guide bracket which is located for reciprocal movement within a respective guide channel defined by a pair of facing grooves formed in compressor housing plates.
Electrically driven compressors must convert rotary motion from a motor into linear motion to actuate a piston or a series of pistons to generate compressed gas. Most gas compressors accomplish this task by means of a crankshaft and connecting rod assembly similar to that found in internal combustion engines. Some advantages to this design are the proven reliability and the high operating efficiency. One major disadvantage is the space required by the connecting rod throughout a complete rotation of the crankshaft. This disadvantage becomes particularly evident in multistage compressors used for compressing gas to high pressures, typically greater than 1000 psig. Often, the higher-stage pistons cannot accommodate the connecting rod and the dynamic space it occupies. As a result, many designs limit the piston travel to under 0.5 inches, and used stepped pistons in the higher pressure stages. These actions reduce the compressor efficiency and add components to the assembly.
Other designs for compressors utilize nutating heads to convert rotary motion into linear motion. In these designs, the piston travel is parallel to the axis of rotation. Automotive air conditioning compressors commonly use this type of compressor. An advantage of this style compressor is the low amount of package space required by the compressor. In addition, the connecting rods articulate less than those used with crankshafts. This allows more travel in small diameter pistons than with crankshaft designs. One disadvantage to this style of compressor is the piston reciprocation relies mostly on sliding action than on rolling action. This increases the amount of friction in the system, lowers overall compressor efficiency, and requires continuous lubrication to achieve reliable compressor performance.